A fuel cell may be configured to have a membrane electrode assembly (hereinafter referred to as “MEA”) in which an electrolyte membrane is joined between two electrodes. A proposed configuration for such a fuel cell is that the two electrodes placed across the electrolyte membrane have different dimensions or more specifically the periphery of the smaller electrode is located on an inner side along a planar direction of the respective layers than the respective peripheries of the larger electrode and the electrolyte membrane (for example, Patent Literature 1).